


Calvert era un monito

by Lia483



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Calvert - Freeform, Episode: s01e11 The Magnificent Eight, HexHunter, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483





	Calvert era un monito

Quel pugno se l'era cercato, aveva detto più di mille parole.   
Perché Hex, Jonah, aveva capito cosa si nascondeva dietro il suo discorso, anche se Rip non aveva parlato chiaro davanti alle Leggende in ascolto poco lontano da loro.   
Se sapeva già cosa sarebbe successo a Calvert dopo la sua partenza, allora significava che aveva sempre saputo anche che non sarebbe rimasto con lui. Che quello che c'era stato tra loro sarebbe rimasto solo un'avventura, un ricordo, un sogno, niente di più.   
Alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso dolorosamente familiare, su quella cicatrice terribile che non l'aveva mai spaventato. Quella reazione aveva attirato l'attenzione di Hex la prima volta e gli aveva permesso di fidarsi di lui.   
Rip ricordava ogni istante passato con il cacciatore di taglie, soprattutto il momento in cui aveva gettato via la sua fiducia. Abbandonarlo era una delle cose di cui si era più pentito nella propria vita.   
Chiamare il figlio con il suo nome era stato dovuto perché, per avere Miranda e Jonas, aveva sacrificato Hex. Per avere il futuro con loro, aveva rinunciato ad una vita felice, piena di avventure, gloria soddisfazioni con il cacciatore di taglie.   
Calvert gli ricordava il male che aveva fatto ed era un monito.   
Dopo tutto il dolore che aveva causato per avere una famiglia nel proprio tempo, non si sarebbe mai arreso pur di riaverla.   
Dopo Calvert ed Hex, non avrebbe potuto sopportare di perdere definitivamente anche loro.  



End file.
